viking_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Billionaire
The Billionaire event is a game table where a 6 sided dice is rolled with prizes won based on the square landed on. This event was also used for the Christmas 2016 and Valentines 2017 event. Becomes available at level 10. Mechanics Roll a dice to move the smiling cherub counterclockwise around the track. 5 free dice rolls are given per day. The square the cherub lands on might give you a prize, penalty, or nothing. Gold purchases can grant various outcomes on the dice rolls. * 10 gold to triple the value of your roll * 20 gold to pick the number on the next dice roll * 50 gold to roll a 1 on the dice three times * 200 gold to force the cherub to use the central path The cherub will occasionally go down the center path without the gold purchase. Completing a certain number of circuits will grant additional chest prizes. See below for details. The starting square displays the circuit you are currently trying to complete. When you first start the game you are on circle 1. The first chest is opened after completing 2 circuits and having the start square display "Circle 3". Hilde icon is a trap square. It forces your next dice roll to be a 1. You can pay 5 gold to have a regular dice roll. The regular dice roll still has a chance to roll a 1. Paying 5 gold is always a bad decision. See below for analysis. Fenrir icon is a trap icon. Landing here causes you to fight a weaker version of the Weekly Fenrir. Winning the battle means you stay on the Fenrir square. There is no prize for winning. Losing means you return to the square that you were at before landing on the Fenrir square. The tile you move back to will do nothing. It is possible to lose the fight and then roll to land on Fefnir again resulting in another fight. Woman in a white hood icon near the top right is a shop. Landing here allows you to purchase game resources for silver or gold. Shop Inventory Gold Cost is after the discount and what you have to pay. Base cost is based off the in game (VIP) store gold value but with excellent cornelians and odinite having an unknown value as they are generally not purchasable directly. Silver cost is the cost in silver if the item is purchasable with silver. Each good can only be purchased once. The goods will stay the same as long as you stay on the square even after the day resets. They will change when you land on the square again. 6 items total will be offered for sale. 2 to 6 items will be sold for gold and 0 to 4 items will be sold for silver. Circuit Prizes Completing the board a fixed number of times will grant you additional prizes. The last chest "equipment" prize was different in past Billionaire events. For Christmas 2016 Billionaire, Lightmare was available. Valentines 2017 Billionaire offered an Ice sword. June 2017 Billionaire changed theThis makes the Dragon Claw cost roughly 530 gold. final prize offered to a Dragon Claw and subsequent Billionaires have kept the final prize as a Dragon Claw. The Brat (Hilde) Square Oddity After landing on The Brat square your next move is either a forced roll of 1 or you pay 5 gold to have a random roll. Paying 5 gold in this case is always a bad choice. If you pay, then you use 1 roll to move 1-6 squares and lose 5 gold. If you refuse to pay then you use 1 roll to move 1 square but can use 5 gold to get another dice roll of 1-6. So refusing to pay means you can move 2-7 squares vs the 1-6 squares of giving 5 gold to the Brat. Analysis Free players are usually able to open up to the Circle 12 reward simply by rolling 5 times a day for the duration of the event. Rolls per Circuit and The Dragon Claw 12 circuits can generally be done in 14 days using 14 * 5 = 70 rolls. So 5 to 6 rolls per circuit. This makes the Dragon Claw along with other assorted minor goods cost roughly 2650 gold. 200 Gold Central Path Paying 200 gold to force the cherub down the central path seems to be overpriced. Each extra dice roll costs 5 gold so 200 gold would be 40 extra dice rolls. 40 extra rolls would be roughly 7 extra complete circuits which themselves could possibly have the cherub move down the central path randomly. The difference would be that 40 extra rolls would yield 7 extra circuits which might be enough to open a chest, extra minor prizes along the outer path, and a chance down the central path. 100 Reseach Books Consider spending 20 gold and choosing to land on the 100 research books if you go down the center path. 100 research books for 20 Gold is 5 research books per gold which is the cheapest rate in game as well as a substantial number of books. Shop The shop square has decently discounted items for sale for gold or silver. Items are sold for either 60% or 40% off compared to the in game VIP store. 160 gold for 20 Tribal armbands is only 8 gold per armband. Bugs The shop is called "Valentine's Day Shop" regardless of when the event is happening.Category:Events